


Baby Murder Was a Bloody Case

by gooseberry9811



Series: 可是小王你怎么没有船 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern Life Sucks and Your Love is Garbage, take it away from me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·架空，乱搞·以搞罗唐为出发点·搞出的罗唐柯不等边三角
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 可是小王你怎么没有船 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007418
Kudos: 10





	Baby Murder Was a Bloody Case

人活着就要恰饭，恰饭就要花钱。特拉法尔加·罗在他堪堪迈进二十大关的大好年华以一种极为深刻的方式对这个简直比废话还废话的道理进行了体会——也即亲身实践：医学院本硕连读满打满算八年，他第一年没读完就和多佛朗明哥掰了，掰完发现你妈的学费有后者一条墨镜腿那么贵。

年轻力壮，部件齐全，正常智商，人生比惨大赛能进三强，特拉法尔加·罗自觉这硬件软件没道理自个儿饿死自个儿，于是他勤奋工作，努力学习，黑眼圈大过眼仁，然后穷得跟个狗一样。没有侮辱狗的意思。

没钱怎么办，没钱吃自己。罗这么告诉自己，也这么告诉快餐店想吃霸王餐的少年。蒙奇·D·路飞头顶草帽额头敞亮，眼睛乌黑脖颈细长，还没说话嘴角就带笑，报菜名一样点足够填饱一个难民营的量，拿那双乌溜黑的眼睛一顶一诚恳坦荡地告诉罗，他钱包丢了，付不起。

罗没反应过来，他被这光明正大唬得在心里扫了圈周围，以为哪个角落会跳出来摄影机告诉他整蛊大成功。参加这类节目会有群演费吗？他舔舔右侧犬牙，出神一秒。倒是旁边同事和男孩身后排队的顾客倒抽冷气，退开三步，千言万语汇作一句话：拜托，这个纹身这个眼神这个黑恶气质，小老弟你要赖账也挑个人好吗。

或许蒙奇·D·路飞只是看见的东西和别人都不太相同。哪怕现场百分之九十九的听众在听他以混乱的逻辑诡异的跳跃讲述完和小偷斗智斗勇可歌可泣并直接导致了他此刻饥饿的追逐史后都觉得他是傻逼，他也能挑中那百分之一的特拉法尔加·罗，而后者会在听完后说，对，多佛朗明哥是个垃圾。

当然后者有个严谨的推导过程，具体运作类似于一切社会问题可以归结于政治制度和人类本质。多佛朗明哥挨这句骂说冤也并不太冤，戴草帽小子的钱最后不管是作为毒资还是保护费上缴，肥的终究是他堂吉诃德的田。像丝线像河川，汇入主干，逆流溯源，织进多佛朗明哥粉了吧唧的毛皮大衣，再升脱成他超跑油缸里的一滴98号汽油，好让这位爷轰着油门跨过大半个城区莅临全国最破的公寓房单间去睡全世界最俊的白眼狼。括弧最后三个字为多佛朗明哥视角，搁罗来说，他那叫回头是岸幡然醒悟，划清界限，自下而上的革丨命，没有在床上插他三刀已是留足面子。

此项逻辑充分证明了聪明人不讲道理和蠢人思考问题一样，都会引得上帝发笑。全草帽公寓楼上下九口人一口鹿中懂人心还不收费的乌索普说我明白，你这叫雁夜-时臣综合征，来，这张的铅笔线也麻烦你擦干净。

他下笔有神，口中亦是涛涛，从万错之源讲到三线结局。罗在一旁边擦边琢磨，我怎么就给这个十八线漫画家当起助手了。哦对，因为给多佛朗明哥又找到了住处还没钱找新落脚地，流落街头之际给一面之缘的吃白食草帽小子捡回公寓，签了个看似血赚实则解释方法无限扩大的临时条约。橘发女人看免费苦力的眼神寒冷了大好青年的一颗黑心，罗怅然地猛灌黑咖：他妈的多佛朗明哥，他当然是万错之源。

常言道抽烟喝酒烫头，怎么画怎么不红的乌索普负责烫头，他左手住烟不离手的山治，右手是白天喝酒的索隆，让这俩来帮衬漫画万不可能，连院子里养的驯鹿学会用前蹄贴网点都更切实际。乌索普身为二十世纪少年做十五世纪的英雄美梦，高大全男主的冒险故事根本卖不动，编辑劝他：现在连往完美超人身上加缺点都不流行了，要往全黑主角身上镶钻，乌漆墨黑就见天际一道霹雳闪光，灯光师回家睡觉预算省出来买流泪圣母像和剥制标本，嚯，这时髦值。

我觉得你画很好啊故事很有趣啊，路飞闲不下来到处蹦，一双捏着肉的油手把架子上漫画摸个遍。真的，特别好。他砸吧下嘴，觉得夸得不够到位似地添上一句：是他们不懂你漫画的前瞻性和预言性。乌索普说谢谢谢谢赶紧滚，你手上肉的油要滴我稿子上了。我的漫画有预言下个月恰饭钱从哪个窗口吹进来好让我赶紧开开吗，他暗嘲，路飞只是学了几个新鲜词就想用上罢了。

日后穷得连吃三十天豆芽的乌索普植物油蒙心鬼使神差把罗给他嘚吧的那些事画进漫画，结果成为扫黑组警察端掉人口买卖窝点的重要线索来源，倒霉催的不知道天上哪颗凶星保佑这用脚编都编不出来的破事给网络自媒体发现了，一搓手全给捅到因特网上。笔名狙击王的十八线漫画家乌索普，火了，也完球了。他想起那双油手和罗的那对黑眼圈，边缩在瓦楞纸箱里躲避暗杀边给彼时在北极科考站当驻站医生的罗挂长途电话：娘的你当初为什么不打厚厚厚厚码再讲？！

合着赖我？千千千千百里之外，罗尽力用声音传达鄙夷之情，却只有幸灾乐祸得到了完美传达：请问一作封神的大漫画家心情如何？

乌索普说你要听实话吗，我觉得智障才会从漫画里找交易暗号的破解方法，哇靠还真给他找到正港二五仔提供的正港线报，好惊喜，好意外哦。

罗从鼻子里笑出声，他平素不关心降维世界，科考站又相对闭塞，此时左手拿电话右手搜了下昔日寓友名号，挑着看了几条对他作品的热门解读，颇有新版诺查丹玛斯大预言冉冉诞生的意味。什么T恤图案预言911什么角色死法映射名人事件。拜托，那块不合常理的阴影是山治和索隆吵起来打翻咖啡留下的渍，和新型流感病毒的编码基因有屌毛关系。他面子上还摆着扑克脸，心里已经笑出鼻涕泡。帅哥当然也会流鼻涕。

他一句话作结：早和你说过，和多佛朗明哥沾边就没好事。

狗屁。乌索普头虽烫得一团糟，思路还是清晰。你的锅你自己背稳扶好。

罗没有回答，他听着电话那头接着絮叨有家不能回的苦楚和躲避追杀的艰辛。他们用枪诶罗，能打出子弹的诶，他姑且称得上朋友的对话者用夸张的语调如是讲，而他十岁就有了枪柄磨出来的第一个茧。建筑物外是世界极北的夜，子宫胎膜般裹着外沿的水泥墙和窗，深深地、又些许悬浮地坠在宇宙恒远的夜空半中。楼上有人喊他名字。是极光开始了。于是特拉法尔加·罗打断乌索普比夜更漫长的扯淡，说你把我名字写到助手那栏去。

嗯？

写上去。他站起身。多佛朗明哥就会放过你来追杀我。

不好吧！？

没事儿，本来就是我给警局透的底。罗把手机拿远些，预防性的。你只是运气太差。

乌索普异常冷静，他说不是，都这样了你还要我交稿，特拉仔你是编辑部派来的魔鬼卧底吧。

人是一切社会关系的总和，只要罗想到和多佛朗明哥的关系也是构成自我的一部分他就心绞痛，脖子上一片一片地起麻疹。都是痛那他宁可想柯拉松，不起麻疹，换作咽喉异物感一阵强过一阵。傻小孩懂爱太晚而爱的人死得太早。头破血流，不识好歹，而且营养不良，十一二岁只有该有的一半高，揪着挤不入旅馆单人床的高大男人领子野兽一样地尖叫，问为什么带我出来治病，为什么不放我去死？你是在可怜我吗？可怜我父母双亡妹妹早夭自己也快要嗝屁？他说出来都觉得真他妈惨。

柯拉松好好一个黑帮二把手打扮得像六十年代摇滚明星，睫毛膏和眼线晕染出两摊疲惫，二十来岁已藏不住细纹。堂吉诃德兄弟都显老，大概是人生太过波澜起伏的缘故。他说我可怜你不过十岁就已不再相信爱情，平等与自由。吐字间有黑绿万宝路的淡薄荷味。罗西南德抽不了冲的，会呛，连这种细枝末节都挫得不比多佛朗明哥。至于多佛朗明哥抽什么牌子的烟，二十岁的罗不给一个屎，他却还是不可避免地知道成分里多加了丁香，因为男人的上唇有发泡奶油的甜味。大型荒谬，不想了解却还是了解了，后多佛朗明哥时期的很多事都可以套进这个句式——不想被带回去，不想还留在家族里，不想和他上床，不想以诡异的藕断丝连状态保持联系，却还都是悉数发生。

爱，平等，自由。这些屁话多佛朗明哥打生下来好像就没信过，但柯拉松可不会认为他可怜。有时候罗感觉两兄弟是在他身上较劲，一个教了他多少杀人的本事，另一个就逼他学多少救人的医术。这较劲好像涉及到人性本恶本善，恒河猴实验，皮格马利翁效应，又好像只是某种意难平，餐桌桌布下踩作一团的四只脚，白痴的兄弟冷吵架，并旷日持久到了连柯拉松入土后仍在继续。参赛选手换成多佛朗明哥和罗，one on one，on可扩大解释。所以多佛朗明哥还敢把叛徒带着出走的小孩放回身边，罗是这般理解的。他要是不放，要是就地顺手多一枪，就是承认罗是柯拉松那边的，就是他输了。

何必呢，罗想。他十岁就知道多佛朗明哥是个反社会精神病，全世界不开心他就开心，贿赂送礼不如扎自己两刀把自己搞残说不定还能博他一哂，毕竟全天下东西分两类，他多佛朗明哥有的和他即将有的。他那时候觉得多佛朗明哥牛逼极了，反社会的楷模，精神病的榜样，心向往之身便已至。多佛朗明哥那时候还穿黑西装，防止血点溅衣服上太明显——没办法，创业初期人手不足，天使投资人盖德尚未登场，老板也得亲自做脏活——baby5提着他的手提箱站在两步后，蝴蝶结配黑帮女孩，让她看上去更像送宅配的魔女。

人喜欢说记不清的事情就仿佛发生在上个世纪一样遥远，失真。过曝的拍立得相片，走调的留声机唱片。初见多佛朗明哥这事实打实地发生在上个世纪，但清晰得像昨天，罗刚刚往身上缠好固定甘油炸药的黄色胶带，最烈的那个藏在心底，他的胸膛里有片海在翻搅，惊天狂浪不为创造只为毁灭，那么多的愤怒和绝望，那样浑浊凝重的海，压缩进心底的炸弹里，成为能量来源。那昨日的海浪今时仍会顺着涨潮的记忆拍岸而来，没过他的口鼻。势不可挡。

多佛朗明哥挺爱提那段日子，提小男孩多拼命，得了一句夸奖就能忘了身上多少伤口，他甚至还翻出来过罗写的日记，大笑着念出来，然后感叹，你那时候居然如此憎恶柯拉松！反社会精神病也可以喜欢缅怀过去，虽然他总是动手把过去给毁掉的那一个。他身上的恶质自成体系独立建国，情热亲爱，乃至欲望统统奈何不得他的冷血石心。

比起撞墙而死，罗倒是更惊讶于这本日记的存在，听了多佛朗明哥读就像在听官方ooc同人小说，拿马克杯的手都不抖，心中毫无波动还有一丝想笑。被生活操翻在地的小崽子罗，他嘴里说着报复社会，学着见不得人的勾当，把过去所有得体抛在身后，怎么还坐下来像个刚放学的小学鸡一样写日记。

柯拉松，多佛朗明哥，Baby5等等等等那一票人，他们身体里有条连贯性，但特拉法尔加·罗没有，他在十三岁的年纪死掉一次，连贯性就断了。他记得所有其他人唯独不记得十二岁的特拉法尔加·罗，那是死掉的人，后来再没现过身。但现在看来还有点东西，和黏在皮鞋足弓处的口香糖似的，遗赠了下来。他反应无趣，喝完咖啡咂摸着有点想复习遗传学，多佛朗明哥自然就不再多提这茬。

对他的这点发现，眼睛雪亮的人民群众有话要讲。没有我，一百次预算讨论失败一百零一次，说这话的橘头发女人信誓旦旦，眼睛闪光。罗没看到身旁人突然僵硬的表情，因而未能及时发现那闪的是贼光。

好嘛，那就一起来走进一下经济，深入探究一下全球贸易差势，经济泡沫通货膨胀，以及特拉仔为什么这么穷。娜美看都不看摊开了的账簿，直接灵魂发问二连：你衣服定制的吧，几钱？纹身定制的吧，几钱？

没几钱，罗报了两个数。路飞听了心乱动，他觊觎义兄的花背已久。乌索普皱皱长鼻子。疼不疼？他问，一眯眯心动，一眯眯怂。

别想你不该想的事。娜美稳如泰山，亲切地再问了一遍。几·钱？

罗移开视线。各加一个零。

总价？

单价。罗视线漂移出八连发卡弯。纹身按小时算，衣服按件算。

路飞心不动了，他掰着手指数零，数完说罗，你这两层皮值我屁股下这一栋楼啊。

有商机就自己创造商机的金牌销售员摆出一字理财产品，切换商业笑容，舌灿莲花，食指拇指圈成环：现在体验立享百分之二年息返利，让存款挣钱，不错过每一份收益…… 

罗听得头昏脑涨手不是自己的手眼不是自己的眼，被按到合同前还垂死挣扎。有必要吗?他问。

大少爷。娜美挑眉。你能花不能赚啊。

当时罗就从脖子到背起了一片红疹。过敏，他冷静地解释道。别问过敏原，说出来他怕直接窒息。

黑夜连着黑夜吞噬黑夜再诞生黑夜，他疑心这世界其实早就没有白天了，眼睛里看到的是脑子想看到的，才会真站在太阳底下了也觉不出暖，伸出手去，柠檬糖纸般的阳光裹住他裸露在外白而粗糙的皮肤。路过的人纷纷为他一身不合时宜的皮毛大衣与绒帽侧目。罗想了想，还是没脱下来就径直走进了他的目的地。

反正铁栅栏后边那个穿得和70代Glam系乐队主唱的家伙比他夸张多了。

椅子太矮，多佛朗明哥索性岔着两条长腿坐地上。他勾勾手指，不提问，直接要求：烟。

真想把草帽那一堆人拉过来看看什么叫大少爷，罗口袋里摸出一盒直接丢过去。倒也不是慷慨，烟是无辜的，就算它每年杀个地球上几百万人也比多弗朗明哥无辜，罗不想抽他抽剩的。

他想扔地上的，但也许年幼无知的偶像崇拜力量作祟，也许多弗朗明哥质量太大产生引力，也许身体还记得十几岁时对他的毕恭毕敬，那包烟不偏不倚地掉在粉色大衣的怀里。

多佛朗明哥笃悠悠挑出一根含在嘴里点火，他说罗，帮你自己个忙，回来当红心，我既往不咎；人生苦短，我可以让你的这条命比我手里这根烟还短。

红尘无聊痴情可笑，你拿我一个早就该死的人的命来威胁谁。罗觉得好笑，于是他就勾起嘴角笑了，以一种难得的坦率。他回敬说多佛朗明哥，你想要威胁我，就得说把我搞死以后你立刻自杀再把你和我骨灰拌一拌一起给扬咯，那我才真的怕。

滚吧，多佛朗明哥啐他。给我陪葬你也配？

不配，不配怎么办。死不得，那就只剩活受罪。五分钟后罗要从枪林弹雨里突围出看守所，跳上娜美小姐风驰电掣的机车后座，去干多佛朗明哥听了能笑死的傻事，伙同他的公寓寓友去扳倒一个黑帮大佬。数十小时前他站在全地球夜晚凝结的那一个点上和同事告别，心知自己用了半辈子去一头扎进比那还深邃的夜晚。他恨多弗朗明哥情深意切，认第二全世界没人敢认第一，只是他的记忆和观察力，这么多年从来都不体察他的恨与爱。袅袅烟雾里一张柯拉松的脸借恶还魂，而那颗纹在另一个人身上的心痒得发痛。两个脑袋里一个念头不点即通。

柯拉松，这个男人他妈的像你。

END

其实也没怎么搞


End file.
